KND Meets the Army of Polar Cuteness
by soaponarope
Summary: It started out as a slow day, but when Numbuh 4 was sent to Pizza Hut to get a large pepperoni, he and the rest of the crew came face-to-face with the adventure of a lifetime. Mild KukiWally flirting.
1. A simple mission

This is my frst-ever fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW. I will probably update my story every Saturday if I get enough reviews and rates, so please review and rate. Criticism and compliments appreciated. Thanks. 333333333 **Legal junk:** No, I do not own the Kids Next Door, penguins, Pizza Hut, or anything like that. I'm only 12. OO

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the exiting world of Sector V. Nigel and Wally were playing video games, Hoagie was building Kuki a brand-new state-of-the-art Mini Malibu Beach House for her collection of Rainbow Monkeys, and Abby and Nigel were playing cards. Things had been very quiet the past few days, with only 1 mission since Tuesday; to deliver 'vital information', AKA Hoagie's new genius chocolate-chip cookie recipe, to the Moon Base.

"Kuki, your dollhouse is done!" Shouted Hoagie. It was magnificently detailed and wonderful. Hoagie sat down to admire his work just when Kuki came skipping out of Abby's room. "OH Hoagie! IT'S SO BIG AND BEAUTIFUL! MY RAINBOW MONKEYS WILL ABSOLUTELY ADORE IT!" Kuki gushed. "Now I get to paint it rainbow colored and put flowers in it and make it pretty. No offence, but it looks kind of… woody. IT'S STILL WONDERFUL THOUGH." Kuki glomped Hoagie and hopped to her room to get the cutest, most girly decorations she could find to furnish the Mini Malibu Beach House before her Rainbow Monkeys moved in.

"Oh, you're going down, baldie!" Exclaimed Wally. They were playing Attack of the Rabid Ferrets from Mars, and it was a tie: 185,945 to 185,945. "No, I think it is you that's going down, Mr. You-can't-see-my-eyes-under-my-girly-blond-hair man!" said Nigel as he scored 80 bonus points. "Oh, you did NOT just insult the hair," started Wally, still diligently trying to catch up. "It's called Skater Hair, and the women dig it. Something YOU would know nothing about." Nigel couldn't think of a comeback, so instead, he got through the army of rabid ferrets, gaining 10,923 points, and pushed Wally off the Rabid Platform of Ferret-like Doom. "HA! I win! Oh yeah, uh huh, who's the man? Oh yeah, I win, you lose, uh huh." "I'm hungry," declared Wally. "Who wants pizza?"

At the sound of the word 'Pizza', Abby came out of her room. "Me, I'm starving. Get a large pepperoni." Everyone agreed. "Okey dokey, I'm off!" Little did Wally know that perilous doom was waiting for him outside the Pizza Hut…

* * *

What kind of doom, you ask? GIANT RADIOACTIVE BLACK-AND-WHITE POLAR WADDLING DOOM, THAT'S WHAT KIND. But you'll have to just wait and see. **RATE AND REVIEW** and next week you'll meet the cutest doom device this world has ever seen.


	2. Wally meets the king

Hey guys! Sorry I updated a day late. This is really where the story begins. This chapter is much longer. Keep reviewing! No, I don't own anything mentioned in this story other than the APC.

* * *

Wally exited the tree house and began to sing. "Pizza, I'm gonna get a pizza, large pepperoni, P Q U H P R N E E, what's that spell, PEPPERONI." As he got closer to the Pizza Hut, he could see smoke blasting from the roof. There were people screaming and quite a few large creatures in front of the Building. 'Good thing I still have my transistor KND radio with me', he thought. He ran up to the Pizza Hut to get a closer look.

There were two penguins the size of the building standing right in front of him, holding ice guns and making odd squawking noises like the pink ferrets on Attack of the Rabid Ferrets from Mars. They were shooting everyone and everything around them, just for the heck of it. Wally looked around him and saw that the giant penguins were not alone. He was surrounded by maybe hundreds of adorable penguins who were almost as tall as him. He had seen some strange things as a Kid Next Door operative, but this totally took the cake.

"Penguins. The Pizza hut is being taken over. By penguins. HOT DAMN. IF I HAD BROUGHT MY CHEESE CANNON WITH ME, IT'D BE PENGUIN-NACHO TIME! I should call the rest of the guys and tell them to get over here. This is something Kuki wouldn't want to miss!" As he began pulling his T.R. out of his pocket, a few of the smaller penguins picked him up and carried him viciously to the side of the Pizza Hut. He saw at least 10 adults and their children frozen in ice, and he decided that he was lucky to be warm, so he did not resist the penguins.

The three penguins carrying him came to a stop at the side door of the Pizza Hut. There was a security system, and one penguin typed in the numbers 1964, and suddenly Wally and all three penguins were falling into the ground through a giant glass tube. Wally screamed, but the penguins were enjoying it. When they finally came out of the tube, they were in a large, dimly-lit, plain ballroom which seemed to be the center of the penguins' evil-doings. Lights came on and he saw a giant throne in the middle of the room. In the throne was another giant penguin wearing a satin cape and crown. The smaller penguins who had been carrying him bowed and then dragged him to right in front of where the head penguin was seated.

"My name is King Shalomander. I am the leader of the Army of Polar Cuteness, and a reliable source tells me that you are associated with the evil Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Is this true?" Wally hated the D.C. more than anything in the world. And that's what he told the king.

"I hate the Delightful Children. But what do you care? And where did you and your army come from? And why are you destroying the Pizza Hut? And could you please get me a large pepperoni pizza to go?"

"Child, you ask too many questions, but I guess you deserve to know these things. Timmy, get the lights. Tommy, play the infomercial slideshow." The lights dimmed and a giant white screen appeared on the wall. A movie started playing on it. Wally sat down and watched.

"Exactly one year ago, the South Pole was a place full of penguins. These penguins were part of the Polar Cuteness Clan and had always lived a happy, simple, calm life. Then, DOOM STRIKED. One day, out of the blue, a helicopter was flown over the Polar Cuteness Clan's home. It dropped 5,000 tons of toxic waste all over the South Pole like sticky green rain. Odd things began to happen. The innocent penguins began to grow rapidly. Snow and ice began to melt. Fish in nearby ponds began to glow and looked vicious and evil. It was obvious that the person who did this did not expect these kinds of results, so they flew their helicopter away immediately, leaving a trail of the waste. There was a name on the side of the helicopter: Delightful Children Incorporated."

"The Environmentalist Society heard about the emergency and five days later, a giant crowd of hippies was in the South Pole, trying to save the Polar Cuteness Clan. Over half the PCC died before the Environmentalist Society arrived. The ES cleaned the entire South Pole and gave the penguins shots of herbal toxin-fighter to stop the radioactivity, but the PCC's lives were still ruined forever. Their home was shattered, and they were 5 times their normal size. It was devastating. So, when the ES decided to put the PCC into the wilds of Alaska, the PCC became the Army of Polar Cuteness and their main goal became to destroy the Delightful Children. They built weapons and transportation and many other things with their new super brains. They managed to find the DC's hometown. And now, we need YOUR help, insertyournamehere. We need you to help us find the Delightful Children and put them to rest – forever. If you choose to accept, you will be a hero to every penguin on Earth. If you choose to decline, we will have to destroy you. So, what do you say?"

Wally was in shock, total shock. He wanted to call the guys to tell them he'd found a new mission, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. "I accept, but I think my friends would like to help as well. We kind of work as a team, you know?"

"It's fine with me. But get them quickly, please. I'd really like to find the Delightful Children as soon as we possibly can." Wally pulled out his TR and called the guys.

"Oh, by the way, could you please let the poor Pizza Hut go? The delightful children aren't here, and my friends are going to kill me if they found out I've been out all this time and I still don't have a pizza."

"Sure thing, kid," replied the King. He liked Wally, and Wally liked him. They hated the Delightful Children just as much as he did, and they had spared his life. These were his kind of penguins.


End file.
